The average homeowner encounters frequent problems with buildup of hair on drain strainers. If left unattended, the hair will move through the strainer and cause a gradual build-up in pipe traps resulting in the plumbing system's loss of ability to rapidly drain away water. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,742,524 and 4,134,162 describe techniques for trapping hair and preventing movement into the plumbing system. However, they do not provide an inexpensive disposable insert for easily removing hair from drain strainers. Such a device would be of immeasurable assistance to the average homeowner.